


The matchmaking

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mikata invites Hux to attend a party, and he accepts.Nothing can go wrong, can it?





	The matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, in first thing, this fanfic is based on another of this same couple :), however, when I tried to find, it was no longer anywhere, :(  
> -A shame pity, it was really good.

Hux really was not a generally friendly, not even polite man, of course, he had been trained to look like a man with manners, one who could easily camouflage himself among a crowd of high society; just like now. He had been convinced by one of his co-workers to attend this party. He had not been there for ten minutes and was beginning to find it annoying, he could not even find damn Mitaka anywhere. He snorted.

He began to despair, it was a fortune that no one else at the party realized this fact, his stay in the army had made him a perfect teacher to disguise facial expressions. However, his labels in the room were thrown away when he felt a chill that started in the pit of his stomach and spread quickly to his chest, he stared at the scene in front of his eyes, and he found it strangely interesting.

Her black hair in her buns was something that they simply were not easy to forget, not her round cheeks and less the shape of her eyes. Certainly, she had seemed him pretty, the first time he had seen her, he liked her smile. He acknowledged, he had not been the kindest with her when they met.

_Maybe if they had met under other conditions, they could have..._

Her scandalous laughter caught his attention again, just as when he met her in the mechanical workshop; he saw her in the distance, laughing with a tall man with dark hair, could not see his face but could see his cheap suit and with his elbow placed on the bar table, Hux knew where this would lead: They would drink a few more drinks, maybe they would dance and hopefully around midnight, she would probably go with him to warm his bed for a couple of hours.

The idea seemed disgusting to him.

He walked away, hoping to get lost in the crowd. Coming to this party was probably one of the worst decisions of his life, that and not killing Mitaka for convincing him to attend.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, he was still there wandering with a little liquor in his hands, it had been one of the only things that kept him sane for this point, he had tried to find Mitaka without success, most likely the very damned had not had money enough to rent a suit and had left him to his fate; Hux had given up and he was now trying to gain some time until his departure from the party was not so notorious for the other guests. And of course, he had been the furthest away from the girl, he did not need the same scene twice in less than a week.

"Mr. Hux," Mitaka's voice was heard from the back of the room. He filled his lungs with air, he was convinced that he would kill him if he did not tell him a good excuse for his delay. He was ready to hear the litany of excuses for his late arrival. _"Mr. Snoke asked me to do ... "_ Or the one that recently he occupied more. _”Mr. Ren left me other assignments that I had to complete as soon as possible."_

Ben, Mr. Ren, Mr. Solo, or whatever he called himself now, Kylo did not have to be occupying his assistant, much less to sneak out of the office early to go wallowing with that scavenger.

He stopped squeezing his glass of whiskey hard and turned around.

It was there, when he saw her completely, that she wore a long black dress, shiny, with an opening in the back that offered not too much to the imagination, her hair previously wrapped in buns now slid up to the height of her chin.

He swallowed and hesitated for a few seconds if he should approach, Mikata was wearing a cheap suit, the same that he had seen a few minutes ago and he did not seem to intend to get away from the woman. When he repeated his name again, he had no choice but to approach.

The subordinate got up from the chair in the same way the girl did.

"So, is he your friend? The one from the army? What did you insist on having an appointment with me for more than two months?" Rose said and there was a cold silence for a few seconds before Mitaka will finally speak.

"Yes, the same," he admitted smiling. "It would have been earlier, but hm ... .." He hesitated a moment before continuing as if he will not find words to fill the sentence. "Well, it does not matter, now let me introduce you."

"I thank you, Mitaka but I think that the lady and I already had the pleasure of meeting us before, is not it? Miss Tico."

"Indeed, to be exact it was Tuesday of this week, his car needed some repairs."

"Was there a problem with the car?"

"Oh, no, not at all." Rose took another sip of her drink. "On the other hand, there were problems with the owner ..." She sighed "However, now that I know that his tantrums are part of the package, I think I'll be able to handle him."

Hux looked at Mitaka with the clear intention of asking him what he had done, however, Mitaka looked at his watch "Look at the time! I need to go, I have to organize some folders for tomorrow." Hux was about to stop him so he would explain what the hell he had told her. But she stopped him before doing it.

"Do not be afraid, Mister, Sorry, General Hux, why do not you sit down and tell me more about your pet and how is she choosing the color of your tie every morning?"

"Her name is Millicent and she does not choose my clothes." Hux snorted with disdain.

"Then you'll tell me you did not dance with your cat last Christmas"

"That is not true"

"That was not what your friend told me," Rose declared as she stared at him.

"Seriously? Miss Tico, and tell me what other things my assistant told you" Hux smiled for the first time in the night.

"Mr. Hux, you have not any idea" she smiled back gracefully before taking another sip of her drink.

He would kill Mitaka tomorrow morning at the office.


End file.
